Blush
by Blanketspace
Summary: A prompt given on tumblr. ' Bolin gets injured during training and Korra aids him the healing process '. Shameless fluff. May be M in a later chapter.


**disclaimer**: I do not own Legend of Korra or anything dealing with the Avatar series. Otherwise there would always be Borra kisses!  
**notes**: this was a prompt given to me on tumblr: "_BOLIN GETS A PULLED MUSCLE AFTER TRAINING AND KORRA USES HER~HEALING~ TO FIX IT. ;)_"

_**blush**_; by bspace.

* * *

He had always been bulkier than her, harsher curves to his shoulders, tight sinew that coiled under the flesh of his arms, or the barrel of his chest, sloping down into a sculpted stomach and tapered hips. But she never paid much mind to the shape and definition of him until his body stood bare before her, leaving curious azure eyes to wander against paler flesh and strong legs; a body of an earth bender, whole, carved from substance and rock.

She sucked in a gasp, noting the way sweat trickled down the dip of his spine, pooling against the rim of his training shorts and the haphazard look of obsidian hued hair falling wildly about his face, contrasting against the normal wind blown style. The bridge of his nose had been streaked with a blush, highlighting the bright green of his eyes and the wide smile plastered to his face as words tumbled from his mouth about their up coming game.

At least, that's what she thought she heard. Nothing seemed to registered as the man before her stretched, pulling an arm back by an elbow, displaying the corded muscle about a tight ribcage. She heard a keen from his lips, watching his brow furrow while words of a pulled muscle came muttered from his mouth. That shook the Avatar out of her reverie, wide eyes blinking before the care-taker mentality settled inside of her, already inching over to the man in question.

"You know Bolin, if you're worried about a pulled muscle, I could take a look – healer from the Water Tribe after all," she laughed lightly, trying to avoid making direct eye contact as he nearly bounded towards her, lip curling in a wince, knowing he instantly regretted the eagerness.

"You don't mind? That'd be awesome, Korra!" He beamed at her.

She shook her head, the sighing brush of errant strands of hair tickling her face. "Not at all. Why don't you sit down on the bench and I'll take a look. "

He followed her suggestion, silently as a sturdy body plopped against a worn wooden bench. Like liquid grace, she moved to settle next to him, already placing a hand on his shoulder for comfort. A whisper of a blush painted her face as she watched his tongue dart out to wet lips in anticipation, just like the last time she healed him.

"Where does it hurt?" That was a stupid question; the angry streak and strain of swollen muscle under his shoulder blade was evidence enough. Her fingertips slid from his shoulder, trailing soft against the developed tendons of his back, settling over hot and tender flesh, her ears echoing with a hiss.

"I think you found it." The muscles of his jaw clenched, lower lip trembling as she pressed against the offending mark.

His skin beneath her palm was like molten fervor, pulsing with a strong heartbeat and flexing with the rise and fall of his chest. An aggravated wound from over-training, she imagined, and nearly debilitating if not treated; considering the twist and twine of the back and shoulders kept most athletes on their A-game.

Muscle yielded easily to her touch, pads swelling against a knot of torn fiber, as her other hand held steady against the stiff bone of his shoulder blade, keeping a thumb under the groove of bone that met rib. She sighed with minor relief as the muscle tear did not extend to the lower quad of the spine, otherwise hip and leg pain would be the next thing to plague the Earth Bender currently whimpering at her touch. It might take a few attempts at healing, though short and easy to do like his previous shoulder injury and for her, the longer she kept her hands on him the happier she was – if only she would be able to keep it together.

"Korra... Korra... Earth to Korra." His chuckle vibrated his whole body causing her fingers to tremble and mouth to run dry as she realized all she had done was touch him, no a single motion of healing. "As much as I enjoy the attention, I'm kinda in a bit of pain here. "

"Sorry, Bolin," the Avatar tsk'd, dropping her hand from the splayed position on his rib cage and curving her palm against the swell of water from a near by bucket- the sensation coursing through each cell of her skin smooth and steady. There was no sensation like it, bending water into a pure and soothing form, pressing against injured skin to each and bind, cohesive notion mixed with unadulterated chi – it flowed through, raging like rivers and ocean current, knitting scar tissue and sinew whole again, pinpricks of icy pleasure washing over flesh and causing the man so near to her to shiver and let out a groan of relief and pleasure. Her heart raced at the sound, the palm of her hand numb with cold but body thrumming at a selfless act but also damning as heat coiled in her hips, pooling in her lower belly at the noise.

Had she always been attracted to him? Probably; the first person in Republic City to show her kindness and affection, to understand and know her better than anyone. They were friends, possibly something more, but she had acted on base instinct and jealousy when dealing with him, only noting the way he still smiled and forgave her after everything had been said and done. Still acting like he loved her, wanted her, but kept a respectful distance in favor of his brother – well, that meant more to her than near anything in a personal life.

The water beneath her fingertips warmed and pebbled, sliding in rivulets down his side. She trailed the path with her eyes, watching it follow the strong curve of his body and hip before dribbling against the newly soaked cloth of his slacks. The Avatar cursed under her breath. He distracted her without knowing it, casually humming to himself and watching Pabu playing about the clay disks.

"That should be good." Her palms were moist, breath shallow and body singing. There was a shake in her joints as she brushed her hand from his skin, reluctant and wary. With ease, she sat back, eyes gauging the healed skin and muscle, pride filling her at a job well done.

Bolin chirped up, thanking her profusely, grinning ear to ear. He leaned to her side a bit, bumping his shoulder with her in an affectionate manner, a tease brought on with a scrunch of his nose and shimmering emerald eyes. Korra couldn't help but blush at the contact, unsure and uneasy about her own feelings swimming about her belly and clutching her heart – when did she become a little girl again? The mere attention of a cute boy sending her spiraling into school girl territory in moments.

The Earth Bender arched a brow, lower lip quirking in puzzlement. "You okay there, Korra? You look a bit flushed... Healing didn't take too much out of you did it?"

"Ah, no, Bolin, I'm fine... Just a bit tired is all," she stuttered, bringing her hands up in a defensive motion and trying to wave off the idea as his head tilted closer to hers – catching her in the white lie.

"Korra," he hummed, lips twitching in a smirk. "You're blushing! I mean, I can't blame you. I would too if I saw me shirtless." A hand touched his chest, splaying out in dramatic fashion. She knew he meant it as a joke, just something to ease the newly formed tension yet,

Heat creeped across her neck and cheeks, brow furrowing and eyes narrowing. "I am not blushing!" Before she could think, strong legs swung over the bench, already flexing and pushing her off the seated position, grappling with the idea to stay and argue her point or bury her head in the concrete. It was the easier thing to do – to run away from him again, and time and time again, never facing what could be or what should have been – it was easier to hurt him than it was to love him, at least it was in her mind. She put him in danger – the good hearted stubborn boy who cared worlds for her and somehow, she ended up hurting each and every single time. Korra refused such an act.

Her feet carried her, the soft shell of her shoes crushing against the ground as she moved; feeling the rotation of her hips and legs moving in sync, stretching with bone and muscle corded tight – but her body was jolted, wrist grasped between thicker fingers than her own and yanked, nearly throwing her off balance.

"Don't go." She barely caught the whisper.

The creak of the wooden bench resounded in the gym and the grip on her wrist softened, giving her a chance to pull away if she wished. Heat radiated against her back and moved to stand before her, a sheepish looked cast on the stocky bender's face.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have teased you." He clasped his free hand to the back of his neck, rubbing while trying to give her an apologetic smile. Easily accepted.

"It's fine... Maybe I shouldn't have stared."

"You know, you're pretty cute when you blu- wait, you were staring at me? I knew it!" He grinned wide, hand falling from his neck to fall proudly on his hip in mock triumph. "So, what caught your attention? Was it my incredibly manly and muscular arms? Or my dashingly handsome good-looks? Was it –Hey, omph!"

Her hand corded about the back of his neck, dragging him forward to shut up him in her own way, not willing to blush harder than she already had. She crashed her lips against his, serving as a warning as her teeth nipped on a petulant lower lip she had only dreamed about, a groan vibrating between their mouths as she slid her mouth against his, waiting against shocked stillness.

Korra didn't bother waiting for rejection; her fingers carding through the soft down of his jet-black hair, nails scraping on the base of his skull. There wasn't much experience behind her actions, just instinct – something urged her gut to press herself against him, to lock mouths and hands; tilting her head to lave her tongue over the trembling top lip of the Earth Bender in question.

The hand about her wrist tightened before letting go, trailing callused fingertips across the toned flesh of her arm, before slipping around her waist, pulling her body taught against a familiar and thick form. She gasped into the kiss, feeling the slight pinch of teeth nibbling on her lips, followed by an airy chuckle. He pulled back before she did, lips swollen and amused.

"You talk too much, Bolin." The Avatar husked, trying to regain some pride and dignity from splaying her all too desperate emotions on the table.

"Clearly, I think we might have scarred Pabu's poor furry mind," He laughed, wrapping his arms about her body, seething in warmth as his nose bumped hers' affectionately. "So, how long have you wanted to do that...?"

"What did I say about talking?"

His body shook with laughter, a hearty chuckle matched with a toothy smirk. "Give me a reason to shut up then."

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

**A/N**: Well, this is my first fanfic for the fandom and first time actually really writing this pairing and I'm feeling up to finishing it with some lovins if you folks would like. Just R&R and let me know! Super appreciated!


End file.
